


Ikar Salomon

by Lasthoso



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU - War!Earth, Agender Character, Chosen One, Dimension Travel, Dimension as a Character, God & Godess, Magic and Science, OU - Earth, Other, Prophecy, pact
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasthoso/pseuds/Lasthoso
Summary: CanonC'est l'histoire d'un homme qui garde espoir. C'est l'histoire d'une guerre perdue d'avance. C'est l'histoire d'un ange choisis par la dernière déesse. C'est l'histoire d'une existence sans fin. C'est l'histoire d'une coïncidence improbable.Ikar Salomon et ses élèves vont devoir combattre des démons plus anciens que le monde.





	1. Bref historique de l'École pour surdoués Alice-Jamais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Résumé des épisodes historique précédant notre récit.

**An de grâce 1578, fin Avril.**  
     Un inquisiteur du Vatican fonde une bâtisse au nom de la femme qu'il aime et enseigne aux générations suivantes la chasse aux Sorcières.

 **An de grâce 1599, mi-décembre.**  
     Le bâtiment est déserté suite à un incendie qui l'on associe aux Démons. Le nom de "Maudite École de la Vierge Jamais" devient populaire. On raconte que des démons combattent ici.

 **An de grâce 1638, millieu de l'été.**  
     Une femme trouve la vielle bâtisse et l'achète auprès du seigneur local, qui voulait s'en débarrasser. La femme, Sorcière de son origine, fonde ici une école gratuite et libre d'entrée.  
L'École prend son nouveau nom en "École Alice-Jamais".

 **An de grâce 1689, Juillet.**  
     Alice meurt et lègue l'École au meilleur de ses élèves. L'élève instaure une politique de plus en plus complexe, et en 40ans, l'École à une réputation d'école pour surdoués.

 **An de grâce 1987, 28 septembre.**  
     L'École gagne officiellement le titre d'école pour surdoués. Elle acquiert son nom définitif de "École pour surdoués Alice-Jamais" le 29.

 **An de grâce 2011, 2 septembre.**  
     Ikar Salomon devient le nouveau professeur de mathématiques de L'École.

 **An de grâce 2013, 11 novembre.**  
     Mise en place de la classe Hadès, dirigée par Ikar Salomon. Les onze meilleurs élèves de primaire en mathématiques du monde vont suivre leur secondaire dans cette classe. Ikar estime leur niveau au bout des sept ans suffisant pour résoudre les 7 Problèmes du Millénaire.


	2. Entrées en scène

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premier jours de classe.

La classe Hadès avait eu le droit à quelques semaines de vacances en plus. Ce n'était pas du favoritisme de la part du Directeur, seulement le Professeur Salomon avait exigé une salle à l'écart du bâtiment principal. Étant le seul Professeur suffisamment compétant pour enseigner le niveau de mathématiques exigé de la classe Hadès, rien ne lui était jamais refusé. Surtout que Ikar, de son prénom, avait des méthodes d'enseignement peu orthodoxes.

La salle réclamée par ledit professeur n'était pas seulement éloignée de la bâtisse principale, elle était aussi d'une forme peu habituelle : elle était circulaire. Si nous étions précis, nous emploierions le terme elliptique. Mais nous ne sommes pas la classe Hadès, donc nous nous contenterons de "circulaire".

Un bureau reposait sur une estrade au centre de la pièce. Encore une fois, la précision voudrait que j'emploie le terme "foyer" au lieu de centre, car il est plus juste. Et onze bureaux plus petits étaient disposés de manière équitable du bureau professoral et du tableau noir derrière celui-ci.

Malgré l'organisation milliaire des bureaux, les quelques élèves déjà présents semblaient, eux, purement chaotique.

On en comptait trois pour l'instant. Si nous étions le professeur à son bureau nous verrions, de gauche à droite, trois bureaux libres, un bureau occupé par une jeune fille rousse ayant à peine 12 ans jouant avec un compas d'une main et écrivant sur un carnet usagé de l'autre, elle était concentrée sur son ouvrage. Le cinquième bureau était lui aussi vide. Les deux prochains était occupés par deux garçons de 10 ans. L'un à l'autre semblable. S'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de choisir un nœud papillon et une chemise de couleurs différentes, personne ne pourrait les différencier. Pas même leur mère. Celui au nœud et à la chemise rouges semblait absorbé dans un livre. Un helléniste averti aurait peut-être déchiffré le titre, qui dans notre langue, est "Règles principes de l'école Pythagoricienne"  
Celui qui semblait être son frère jumeau, portait, lui, un assortiment vert. Il avait comme son frère, des cheveux pâles, des taches de rousseurs et des yeux verts. Trop beaux pour être réels, si bien que ceux qui les voie, hésite souvent sur la nature de la réalité. Il semble dormir. Mais il n'en est rien : il cherche seulement à démontrer l'impossibilité d'imaginer l'infini mathématique.

La salle se remplit doucement, mais je ne vous ferais pas l'affront d'une liste des nouveaux arrivants qui n'aurait pas un intérêt grandiloquent.

La seule description qui vous importe pour l'instant est bien sur celle de celui qui donne son nom à ce récit. Et qui est suffisamment important pour entrer dans l'historique de l'École. Car, oui, Ikar Salomon, entre en scène.

Je pourrais arrêter le chapitre là, provoquant ainsi un suspens propice au clic. Mais je n'en ai cure. Le narrateur décide d'abattre la carte du personnage principal.

La cloche de 8h05 fait résonner les murs du bâtiment principal au loin. Mais ici le seul bruit que l'on entend est celui des enfants qui rangent leurs activités et qui regardent patiemment la porte en bois blanc au fond de la salle, à droite du tableau. Un fin mouvement semble traverser le métal de la clenche, l'ouvrage de chêne fin grince dans sa lente ouverture. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années apparaît devant les élèves abasourdis.

Celui qui est connus pour être le meilleur de ce Millénaire et du précédent n'est qu'un jeune adulte qui sort seulement de sa puberté, il porte élégamment un ensemble de costume bordeaux surplombant une chemise écarlate négligemment ouverte. Il sourit à l'assemblée sidérée et se place devant le tableau. Il a déjà posé un carnet d'appel noir sur le bureau en chêne et note son nom derrière lui tout en se présentant :  
\- Bonjour et bienvenue, je suis heureux de voir que personne ne manque. Je me présente, je suis Ikar Salomon. Commençons cette première année par un tour de table. De gauche à droite. Je suppose ? Ça doit être dans ce sens qu'on lit.

 


	3. Nikolai Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On apprend l'histoire du premier élève.

Il connaissait ce froid. Il l'a toujours connu. L'Ukraine était belle, oui, mais surtout, elle était glaciale. Les enfants de l'école ne s'y intéressait plus, lui si. Il le connaissait, le comprenait, l'avait étudié. L'angle d'incidence, la dépression de l'air, chaque nuance de température, il pouvait la prédire. Elle avait été sa corde, le seul lien entre lui et le monde réel. Quand il eut découvert chaque parcelle d'inconnu, le froid brûlait sa chair, l'ennuie brûlait son esprit, sa haine brûlait son père.

Nikolai n'aimait pas assez son père, son père aimait trop Nikolai. Si bien qu'une haine avait fini par naître, une haine profonde, sombre, violente et sanglante. La bêtise des autres le dégouttait, la cécité des autres l'apeurait, le silence des autres le violait, l'amour de son père le tuait. Il souhaitait deux choses : la liberté et le savoir.

On pourrait penser qu'a l'âge de 10 ans, Nikolai n'aurait jamais pris les armes, n'aurait jamais combattu, n'aurait jamais fui. Et pourtant, l'acier dans la cuisine le tentait, la police d'Antonovka n'était pas suffisamment active. C'était facile, tentant, et quasiment nécessaire, il voulait mettre fin à tout ça. Alors, il s'arrangeât pour faire entrer l'acier de sa grand-mère dans le lard de son père. Et plus personne ne le vit.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il voyait. Car deux ans plus tard, il reçut une lettre, envoyée par un certain Pr. I. S. adressée à Nikolai Romanov, sous le pont au Nord de la ville. La lettre était portée par un mystérieux homme encapuchonné. Il choisit de lire la lettre en priorité, car, que l'on connaisse son identité et son emplacement exacte l'effrayait. La lettre était simple, écrite en 7 langues, dont il reconnaissait le Soviétique, sa langue natale, l'Anglais et le Français. Une lecture rapide lui appris qu'il devait se rendre à un endroit précis, billets d'avions et de trains, passeports et argent suffisent pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous avant le 2 septembre étaient aussi dans l'enveloppe.


	4. Saniguel Juallo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saniguel Juallo et son passé.

Ceux qui le connaissent sont rare, ses parents biologiques, auxquels il s'adresse chaque soir, en rêve, ne l'ont vu que quelques rares instants. Puis, l'enfant à nommer à disparu, on n'a pas demandé à la loi quelques interventions que ce soit : la maternité a été réduite en cendre ce jour là. On n'a trouvé aucun survivant, et nul n'avais connaissance de cet enfant, personne ne l'a donc chercher.  
L'Atlas, l'organisation non étatique la plus active de ces trois dernières années, était à l'origine de la disparition. Ils avaient décelé un potentiel dans cet enfant : il ferait une arme vivante parfaite après quelques quinzes années d'entraînement.

 

Pendant trois ans, l'enfant a appris à lire, écrire, compter, parler, marcher et obéir. Mais, voyant que chacune des personnages dont il lisait les aventures avait un nom, il s'en choisit un. Il avait lu, sur le dossier que portaient chaque gardes, son nom de code : l'Espagnol. Il se créât un nom aux sonorités hispanique : Saniguel Juallo.

Les années qui suivirent furent les plus longues et les plus douloureuse de sa courte vie. Il avait à apprendre chaque chose que ce monde contenait, chaque animal, chaque plante, chaque espèce chimique, tout lui fut enseigné. Si bien qu'il fini par développer très rapidement un esprit critique des plus aiguisé. Mais l'ennui est, et restera, le plus grand ennemi de la pensée. Saniguel à donc appris à apprendre et à penser en même temps, si bien que son esprit s'évadait dans des univers complexes de sa création, tandis que son corps lisait, apprenait et appliquait machinalement chaque once de savoir qu'on lui présentait.

Quand l'Atlas le reconnu suffisamment instruit, il commis sa première erreur : ils transférèrent l'Espagnol dans un autre bâtiment, à l'autre bout du pays. Normalement, la drogue que l'on lui injectait dans l'aorte toute les demi-heures devait le rendre complètement inerte. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu, c'était la capacité qu'avait Saniguel à dissocier son corps, qu'ils endormissaient, et son esprit qui était alert. Leur deuxième erreur a été de lui enseigner les arts de combats les plus efficaces, dans une salle remplie d'arme. En seulement quelques mois, il avait atteint un niveau suffisant pour écraser une armée avec la seule aide des os d'un seul de ses soldats. L'Atlas le pensait totalement inoffensif et obéissant. Or il avait brisé cette obéissance longtemps en arrière, et ils lui avaient donné la force d'une armée. Quand la nuit de ses onze ans fût venue, Saniguel attrapa un morceau de bois arraché à son lit, et traversa les couloirs vides pour atteindre une sortie. Le dédale l'avalat complètement, avant de le recracher, au bouts de plusieurs heures. Il trouva sans encombres la sortie. La lumière du soleil levant au loin brûlait sa peau : il était vivant. À sa sortie, la première chose qu'il fit, était simple : aller manger un hamburger, peut importait le prix, ou ses difficultés à l'acheter. Il mangerait cet amas gras et protéiné. À sa table, celle que la serveuse lui présenta, dernière table vide, un hamburger l'attendais, ainsi qu'une lettre. On l'attendais quelque part, et il devait partir au plus vite, pour ne louper son vol.


	5. Flora-Louise Blondel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une fille sans problème apparents.

Certains dises que Flora-Louise n'a aucun problème : elle est belle, riche et douée. Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, même si la rousseur de ses cheveux lui a voulu une certaine période de complexes en tout genres, elle a fini par les abandonner très tôt. Très jeune, elle devait avoir trois ans, son père la faisait jouer aux échecs avec lui, elle a vite appris les règles de ce jeu, et semblait avoir un talent. Un talent qu'elle appris vite à développer, son père pensait que ce jeu n'était qu'une distraction, mais, pour elle, c'était un entraînement, son champ de possibilités était limité, et pourtant, même dans des situations qui aurait apeuré le plus habile des joueurs elle gardait son calme et finissait toujours par battre son adversaire, un échec et mat en bonne et due forme. Elle avait fini par ne plus nécessité de plateau : elle mémorisait et se représentait les coups. Non pas comme une suite de coups, mais comme un tout, chaque possibilité de d'echequier était représentable dans son esprit par un dessin traceable à la règle et au compas.  
Ce jour-là, elle avait 16 partie en cours contre des gens qu'elle croisait régulièrement, et une proposition de duel dans sa boîte mail. Elle était en difficulté contre le chauffeur de son bus, mais en défendant elle dis "Tour en B4" accompagné d'un papier contenant toutes le possibilités des 10 prochains coups "pat, bravo". Puis un Fou en C7 mata son professeur, une prise en D5 mis des bâton dans les roues d'un d'un lycéen qu'elle croisait en rentrant des cours, les parties étaient intense pour elle, mais guères intéressantes pour nous. Celle qui nous intéresse se trouvait dans sa boîte mail.  
Elle jouait blanc, et avait décider de partir sur son ouverture fétiche : +E4. Et au lieu de jouer, son adversaire lui envoya un second mail, contenant une invitation à un rendez-vous, ainsi qu'un billet d'avion numérique. Elle quitta la maison familiale sans question, malgré les nombreux doutes qu'elle ressentait, elle avait fini par s'ennuyer de cette ville et pris le risque qu'on lui avait toujours interdit de prendre : rejoindre un inconnu à un endroit réel sans prévenir ses parents.


	6. Théo Achernar "aux cheveux roses"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'enfer d'un enfant.

Ses doigts osseux tachés et jaunis par le temps, la cigarette et ce que nul ne souhaite imaginer se tendirent vers la coupelle d'argent. Fouillant son contenu sucré à la recherche d'une sphère jaune citronnée. Quand la précieuse confiserie fût trouvée les doigts roulèrent autour, la langue lécha les lèvres gercées et les yeux brillèrent. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce se retrouva brisé par les bruits humides de succion du vieil homme chauve. Le jeune homme gêné en face de lui n'osait dire mot et la fille à sa droite, aux cheveux roses et vêtu d'une fine robe rouge balançait ses pieds et souriait. Le vieillard retira le bonbon de sa bouche, un filet visqueux le connectait néanmoins à ses lèvres, provoquant un haut de cœur au garçon. La fille se stoppa brusquement, et son sourire mourut. Les affaires reprenaient :

" 17 ! Ce que vous voulez est plus dangereux que ce que nous proposons ! Hors de question de sortir la marchandise pour moins ! enragea l'homme.

– C'est le double de ce que vous proposez aux clients habitués ! Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi ! 13, pas plus, dit le garçon d'une voix posée.

– Et si je refuse ? On est les seuls avec ce genre de rareté ici. Où allez-vous gouter ce mets ailleurs ? ricana l'homme.

– Si vous refusez, quelqu'un viendra brûler vos stocks, fut la réponse du garçon."

La fille sur le côté savait. La dernière fois qu'on avait menacé le Maître, il y avait eu du sang à nettoyer, c'était bien normal. Et pourtant derrière son innocence, la "marchandise" pourrait plus facilement fuir s'il vivait. Iel commençait à connaître les chiffres : 4 pour goûter, 6 pour dîner, 8 pour voyager, jamais on n'avait excédé 12. Ce 17 sortait de l'ordinaire, et iel n'avait jamais vu cet homme, c'était donc le moment de tenter la dernière action de sa vie. Théa mourrait aujourd'hui, quoi qu'il arrive.

" Audacieux, repris l'homme, néanmoins cette audace me plait.

– Dois-je comprendre que vous acceptez un compromis ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

– 14, et 5 de caution, ou alors..."

Il sortit un revolver sur le bureau.

"... vous vous en passerez, jeune homme, finit le vieillard."

Ils se serrèrent la main, et 19 Pièces Noires gravées d'un "k" passèrent entre les mains. Cette monnaie illégale servait aux réseaux du monde entier de monnaie. Les cheveux roses de Théa flottèrent encore quelques instants quand iel suivit le jeune homme à l'extérieur du bureau bien rangé de Maître des Poupées.

Une fois dans la grande rue et suffisamment éloigné le jeune homme pris Théo par la main lui sourit gentiment et dit, d'une voix douce et rassurante :

" Tu n'es plus coincié avec cet homme, bienvenue dans le vrai monde Théo Achernar, l'enfant aux cheveux roses.

– Merci Professeur Ikar Salomon, je pensais vraiment que vous étiez... différent.

– C'est rare que l'on me connaisse sous mon vrai nom, ou que l'on me reconnaisse simplement du premier coup d'œil.

– C'est rare qu'une Poupée du Maître sorte vivante de son Orphelinat. Comment pouvez vous avoir autant de PNk sur vous ?

– Tu pense vraiment que les PN ne servent que à acheter les marchandises de l'autre face ? Elles sont utiles dans plein d'occasions, c'est la nouvelle monnaie mondiale.

– Mais ?! répondit-iel, choquié."

Ils achetèrent une glace à la fraise grâce à quelques 10 Pièces Noires. Et se rendirent avec là où on nous attendra le 2 septembre.

 

 


	7. Im & Othep Elias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les jumeaux du désert. Ou serait-ce des triplés ?

Comment décrire les jumeaux les plus célèbres d'Egypte sans mentionner le troisième frère des garçons ? Car, même si leur histoire est connue à Assouan, elle ne dépasse jamais les bords du Nil. Les enfants Elias naquirent au nombre de trois jeunes garçons à la peau brune, et aux yeux d'un intense vert. Leurs jeunes années dévoilèrent des taches de rousseurs et des cheveux particulièrement pâles. Ils avaient passés toute leur enfance ensemble, jouant dans les eaux du Nils et les sables du désert. Amon était le plus vif des trois, il passait une grande partie de son temps à courir entre les maisons et sur les toits plats, sautant de l'un à l'autre avec grâce. Im, quant à lui, était studieux, il n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour les escapades de son frère, il cherchait à tout prix à suivre les pas de l'antique Pythagore, dont il vénérait le travail plus que tout. Le dernier fils Elias, Othep, était de tous le plus rêveur, artiste dans l'âme, aux talents rares de mathématiciens. Il n'avait pas particulièrement d'intérêt pour ces mathématiques pour autant, il préférait toujours dessiner sur les murs de la ville à la craie blanche ou dormir.

Un jour, alors que Im n'avait rien à faire, et que Othep n'avait pas sommeil et plus de craie, ils suivirent Amon dans les rues. Ensemble dans la rue, comme autrefois, ensemble sur les toits, comme les enfants qu'ils étaient à cette époque-là. Le plus habitués aux escapades entrainait les deux autres dans les dédales de la ville, les murs n'étaient, ici, pas couverts de la blanche craie d'Othep. Dans cette extrême limite de la ville, Amon était roi, ses frères étaient invisibles. Mais le monde du petit roi surplombait les rues sanglantes et violentes des bas quartiers de la ville. Les guerres de gangs de la ville faisaient à ce moment-là bataille. Et les enfants furent pris pour des espions. Il était devenu nécessaire de les tuer, de les faire taire, de s'assurer qu'aucune information ne soir diffusée dans la ville. Certes les jeunes garçons ne savaient rien, mais la paranoïa humaine était aveugle. Les hommes ne savent jamais faire parler autre chose que le feu et le fer.

La fuite effrénée des garçons était rapide, bien plus que les hommes en deçà qui étaient tributaire du dédale de rues. Quand ils furent sûrs de la sécurité et de leur état de santés, un rire de soulagement sortit des gorges des garçons. Ils n'avaient pas eu si peur depuis longtemps, et c'était leur première escapade ensemble. Ils décidèrent d'aller faire trempette dans le Nil non loin, là où ils jouaient ensemble au début de leur jeune existence. Et, étrangement, ce fut dans cette eau qui avait bercé leur enfance, qui se trouvait plus important danger de leur journée. Le fleuve n'était plus aussi propre que 4 ans auparavant, il était pollué de déchets et de crasse humaine. Parmi ces déchets, se trouvait une seringue qui contenait un fluide sombre. En sautant dans l'eau, en jouant, en s'amusant, les enfants rapprochèrent l'aiguille. Ce fut Amon qui, sautant d'un rocher, qui laissa l'étincelante, la perforante, la sanglante seringue perforer sa chair, et déverser le fluide rougeâtre. Le plus effrayant ne fut pas le cri de douleur, mais bel et bien le verdict de la science. Le fluide rouge était en réalité du sang souillé dans lequel baignait le plus effrayant virus de ce siècle, trois lettres, qui perforait l'âme et la joie des enfants. Un verdict sans appel : la mort frapperait très tôt, dans quelques années. Mais la souffrance serait pour toujours présente.

Personne n'osait en parler, chaque jours Im et Othep visitaient Amon dans sa chambre blanche et froide de l'hôpital. Ils étaient prêts à tout pour le bonheur de l'audacieux troisième. Celui-ci ne désirait que le bonheur de ses frères, et il se refusait à les laisser sacrifier tant d'années. Il demanda aux innocents garçon une seringue, et une minute. La seringue fut facile à trouver, dans les poches d'un médecin, il suffisait de la prendre en passant dernière lui, d'enlever la pellicule plastique qui la certifiait stérile. Un beau liquide bleu était contenu, impossible pour les enfants d'en estimer sa nature. Ils l'offrirent à Amon et partirent.

Le soir, les enfants ressentir une atroce douleur, simultanément, comme si leur cœur s'arrêtait et explosait. Et Amon fut retrouver mort, d'un arrêt cardiaque. Son lit taché de bleu.

Les frères restant se sentaient heureux pour Amon, pas le moins coupable. Nul ne sut jamais d'où provenait la tache bleue. La vie n'avait pas pris fin ce jour. Les jumeaux Elias oublièrent. Et furent inscrit à la meilleure école, dans la classe Hadès, sous la demande d'un mystérieux inconnu. 

 


	8. Joane "Troisième Œil"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seule face à une réalité qui la dépasse, une enfant survis.

Le bruit grinçant de la machinerie qui entourait la jeune fille rythmais sa misérable vie : les _bips_ irréguliers des appareils reliés à elle, le _tictac_ de l'horloge murale, les sons humides des gouteurs qui laissait filer, goute à goute, des liquides colorés dans les minces tubes. Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens pour Joane, mais c'était pourtant de ça qu'était composé sa vie. Entourée de scientifiques en blouses blanches, et atteinte de l' _infection_ dont les médecins parlent à la radio et à la TV, elle ne devait jamais sortir de la chambre blanche. Il était midi, les haut-parleurs hurlèrent "BPM 190, acuité visuelle 8.9 et 9.1, pression artérielle 114, niveau de stress 42, distorsion .033, échec". Elle ne connaissait pas la signification de ces chiffres en arrivant dans ce lieu, mais elle avait vite appris à déduire des expériences des hommes en blanc comment son corps devait être pour minimiser les expériences, et l'entrainement lui permet de maitriser lentement ces valeurs, mais jamais suffisamment parfaitement. Et la distorsion qui n'excédait jamais .04, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Les hommes en blancs vinrent la voir aujourd'hui aussi et, après un trop rapide coup d'œil à la fiche bilan, celle qui contenait surement des informations complémentaires que les haut-parleurs ne crachaient pas, ils décidèrent de fermer l'arrivée des liquides bleu et rouges, et de doubler la dose du jaune. Joane en ressentit tout de suite les effets : un mal de crâne fulgurant, de lourdes difficultés respiratoires, de fortes pulsions meurtrières, et une perte de volonté de vivre. Mais elle ne laissait paraitre ni la douleur, ni le reste. Elle souhaitait à tous pris fausser leurs résultats. Elle avait depuis longtemps compris que son _infection_ était un pur mensonge, qu'il s'agissait d'une excuse que l'on donnait aux gens pour la laisser un peu plus longtemps dans les mains de cette science bouchère. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, la douleur était supportable, presque douce, comme une vieille ennemie du collège que l'on retrouve dans un instant de solitude accoudée à un bar, on la déteste, mais on ne peut n'empêcher d'aimer la voir. Et ce même sourire que l'on donnerait à la fille du bar se dessine sur le visage endolori de Joane. Sans la douleur, il ne restait plus qu'un symptôme à cacher : l'envie de meurtre. Mais elle était bien plus forte qu'avant, plus intense, plus pure. Et avec l'esprit vierge de souffrance, il était facile de prendre un scalpel qui trainait à sa gauche et de viser la jugulaire du chercheur qui lui tournait le dos.

D'autant qu'ils semblaient tous ralentis, comme figés dans une gelée temporelle, même si cet effet ne dura que le temps d'un battement de paupière. Elle eut le temps de prendre la lame de laboratoire et de la lancer avec précision. Mais le scientifique eu le temps de reprendre le cours normal de son temps, la lame se planta donc dans la graisse et esquiva la jugulaire. Elle eut le temps de percevoir son cris sourd avant de se faire attacher, museler et endormir par une seringue violette. Le lendemain, encore une fois à midi tapante, les habituels cris numériques retentirent : "BPM 180, acuité visuelle 9.8 et 9.8 pression artérielle 111, niveau de stress 56, distorsion .185, échec".

Cet "échec" qui ne l'avait jamais dérangé était devenu à ce moment précis la chose la plus obsédante de son existence. Elle devait atteindre une "réussite". Au-delà de sa nouvelle obsession, quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle avait conscience de sa chambre. C'est comme si, de son lit, elle voyait tout. Elle apercevait même l'autre coté de la porte. Et le temps, celui qui s'écoulait autrefois entre ses petits doigts comme du sable, elle en tenait maintenant le sablier. Elle ne l'arrêtait pas, ne le contrôlait pas, mais c'est comme si elle pouvait légèrement l'accélérer ou le ralentir.

Quand ils revinrent, elle eut conscience de leur identité. Comme si elle les connaissait. Mais elle pensait encore à un rêve, "tout ça ne peut être réel" étant sa seule pensée. Quand un des hommes en blanc s'approcha d'elle pour changer les tubes dans sa peau, elle articula "Henry Iovovish, comment va votre fils depuis son opération ?", l'homme sursauta et tomba au sol, choqué par le murmure de la fille qui ne leur avait jamais parler. Elle comprit que ce n'était ni illusion ni rêverie. Maintenant qu'elle avait pris conscience de la réalité de sa vision, son champ de vision commençait à évoluer, tendant vers une conscience totale du couloir et des salles adjacentes. Une nouvelle modification du temps se produisit.

Elle en prit rapidement conscience, et vola un scalpel pendant qu'elle avait une conception du temps différente : ses mouvements n'accéléraient pas, mais sa perception si, comme un film passé au ralentit. Elle cacha la lame sous son matelas, sans tenter de tuer. Cette fois, on la laissa sans faire d'expérience avec les liquides. Ils avaient peur, ça la rendait heureuse mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

Quand ils sont sortis, sa nouvelle perception lui permis d'entendre une conversation entre eux, les hommes avaient extrêmement peur :

"Nous devons tout stopper, sans attendre, commença Henry

\- Tu es fou Henry ! Imagine qu'elle puisse nous entendre ! s'exclama celui qui se nommait Bertrand

\- Elle sait, elle peut tout faire maintenant, c'est dans mes souvenirs qu'elle a trouver mon nom et mon fils.

\- Quoi qu'on fasse, on va douiller, intervint le troisième, Alexander

\- Tu pense qu'elle a déjà réussis à distordre le Tissu ? repris Henry en regardant Alexander"

En effet, Alexander était le spécialiste de la recherche sur le Troisième Œil, une capacité rarissime qui se développe dans la souffrance absolue, et donc le plus susceptible d'avoir la réponse. On testait des enfants, plus susceptibles de la développer, dans ce centre, car il est placé sur une singularité temporelle qui réagis très fortement aux changements du Tissus de l'Univers.

"Si elle continue comme ça, il se déchirera d'ici deux semaines, il faut lui expliquer ce qui se passe, directement, répondit l'intéressé

\- Je suppose qu'il est trop tard pour la tuer ?

\- On n'est pas des putains de meurtriers Henry !

\- Je sais, mais cette gamine me fout les boules ! Dans tous les cas, il faut faire quelque chose avant que l'Œil ne fasse son quatre-heure de son esprit.

\- Il reste MATO... proposa Bertrand, sortant de son silence

\- La Maitrise Absolue ? On ne l'a jamais testée, et tu le sais !

\- On a fait des tests théoriques, justifia Alexander"

Leur choix était fait, mais ils devaient récupérer du matériel au sous-sol, au plus proche de la singularité.

Plusieurs semaines d'amélioration plus tard, l'habituelle rengaine du système retenti "BPM 120, acuité visuelle 18.0 et 18.0 pression artérielle 100, niveau de stress 0, distorsion infinie, succès". Le scientifique qui entra, était pourtant inconnue de Joane, la détacha, et lui proposa un verre d'eau. Il expliqua calmement, sans la moindre frayeur dans le regard en quoi consiste le Troisième Œil, comment le contrôler. Mais surtout il l'emmena ailleurs, lui acheta des vêtements neufs, lui offrit un vrai repas. Mais quelque chose la chiffonnait dans cet homme : elle ne pouvait pas lire en lui, du moins pas grand-chose, juste un nom, Ikar Salomon.

 


	9. Maslas Numeï

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ce que la légende raconte, semble vrai.

Parler de Maslas est une chose compliquée, car Maslas peut designer trois choses : un pouvoir antique, une Déesse, ou une humaine. Commençons par la légende de la Déesse Maslas.

"Dans le temps où Néan n'était pas encore une menace, où les Dieux et Déesses n'avaient pas encore perdu, vivait une jeune Déesse, plus jeune que toute ses sœurs, son enveloppe charnelle n'était qu'une enfant. De part sa jeunesse, Maslas n'avait aucun devoir envers les Humains, elle pouvait donc perdre son temps avec eux. La paix qui régnait lui permettant de ne jamais avoir à maitriser ses pouvoirs.

Mais c'est à cette période que Néan décréta que Terra devait devenir son nouveau jouet. La guerre qui fait encore rage aujourd'hui, que l'on connaît comme Grande Guerre pour Terra, se déclencha. Néan déchira l'espace et le temps, arracha les chaînes qui enfermaient son avatar dans cette réalité, et pris sa forme physique. L'apparence, d'un noir absolu et profond, d'un homme sans âge, ni jeune ni vieux, juste existant. L'on ne pouvait distinguer que sa silhouette dans le jour, et il était totalement invisible dans la nuit. Il mit plus de 15 ans à totalement contrôler sa nouvelle enveloppe. Quand les Flux de Chroma de ce monde commençaient à lui être familier, et que la Mana de son Âme pouvait être exploitée à son plein potentiel, il libéra l'Ombre.

Les terres en furent brulées, les eaux croupirent, les vents s'arrêtèrent de souffler, les feux s'éteignirent. L'Apocalypse avait commençait, seul restait aux Humains la dernière lueur d'espoir que représentait les Dieux et les Déesses. Seule Maslas ne participait pas aux combats qui faisaient rage, elle restait avec les Humains, les protégeait de ses minces pouvoirs. Elle pouvait sentir la mort de ses frères et sœurs, car chacune d'elles partageait le pouvoir du défunt dans les âmes des survivants. Au bout de 12 semaines, elle était la seule encore en vie, sa souffrance était incommensurable, tout comme son pouvoir. "Il y a plusieurs Dieux et Déesses, car un Dieu Unique ne pourrait subsister plus d'un an sans perdre la raison." était un ancien adage que l'on lui avait souvent répété, elle n'y avait jamais cru, elle pensait qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une histoire que l'on racontait aux plus jeunes pour garantir une alliance infinie parmi les Dieux et Déesses.

Les premiers mois passèrent, elle pensait qu'elle réussirait à tenir le coup, à gérer ce monde sans faillir. Mais, quand elle prit la décision d'éradiquer tout un continent, de le noyer sous les flots, elle se rendit compte que l'Ombre avait atteint son Âme, que la Guerre n'était pas finie, que Néan, même affaiblit par les longs combats, cherchait à anéantir ce monde. Elle savait qu'elle ne saurait jamais se battre avec ses pouvoirs si elle avait mis plus de 3 mois à comprendre que Néan était toujours une menace. Elle prit donc une décision. Le genre de décisions taboue chez les enfants de Réalité. Elle se rendit à la déchirure qui permettait à Néan de naviguer entre les Mondes et passa un marché avec le Dévoreur de Mondes. Elle avait longtemps réfléchi aux termes du marché :

"Néan, toi qui finira par dévorer tout les Mondes, je te pose ici et aujourd'hui une offre le corps d'un Dieu Unique, et t'ordonne de partir de ce Monde jusqu'à la naissance d'êtres capables de me remplacer."

L'être abjecte vit là un formidable moyen d'obtenir des pouvoir infini contre une misérable attente, il signa donc le contrat que Maslas lui présentait. Mais elle n'était ni folle ni idiote, elle avait préparé le rituel d'extraction. Elle lui donnera son corps, vide de toute magie, et offrira la magie aux Humains, sous la forme d'un Artéfact : une pièce en argent, sertie d'un minuscule rubis rouge en son centre. En traversant la faille avec Néan, elle lui sourit, et murmura "Tu as perdu Néan" en lançant l'Ecu dans l'étang. La faille se referma derrière eux."

Cette vieille légende explique l'absence de Dieux ou de Déesses dans ce monde. Mais raconte aussi l'origine d'un des plus puissant Artéfacts : l'Ecu de Maslas, qui donne à celui qui le possède un pouvoir sans pareil, celui d'une maîtrise parfaite des éléments fondamentaux de la réalité : Ignis, Aqua, Terra, Ventum, Lux, Tenebris, Aether. On a longtemps que cet Artéfact, et ses pouvoirs n'étaient que fantaisie et fantasmes.

Maslas, une jeune humaine qui avait hérité du nom de l'ancienne déesse n'y avait jamais cru, elle connaissait les lois de la magie, et savait que toute intervention sur le monde physique nécessitait un mélange de Mana et de Chroma. Elle refusait l'existence d'un pouvoir permettant de négliger la part chromatique de la magie. Mais le Monde, le Destin, le Hasard, ou peut-être la Déesse Unique Maslas elle-même, avaient décidé de lui donner tort. Dans sa navigation à travers le Monde, l'Ecu avait fini par atterrir, dans les mains de Maslas. La petite fille, qui avait, comme chacun, lu la légende ancienne qui lui donnait son nom, vit là un mauvais présage. Si une humaine récupérait la capacité de remplacer l'ancienne Déesse, alors Néan pourrait revenir. Elle décida de cacher de cacher le cadeau empoisonné que lui avait fait le hasard. De ne jamais l'utiliser.

Mais ce secret avait fini par être dévoilé. Elle reçut, comme cinq autres enfants, une invitation de la part d'un certain Pr.I.S., une lettre qui mentionnait, dans un gribouillage manuscrit "n'oublie pas de prendre de quoi payer".

 


	10. Adam et Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quelque part entre la vie et le vide, ils persistent, et existent.

L'Atlas est une organisation multinationale aux buts multiples. Parmi ces buts se trouve celui qui nous intéresse ici : la fondation d'une armée à la fois obéissante et puissante. Or, ses multiples tentatives de dresser le genre humain en lui laissant un semblant d'intelligence échouèrent, ils durent donc tenter autre chose. C'est dans cette optique d'améliorer leurs armées que le Dr Ongron Dwettige proposa une idée qui surpassait toutes les autres : "Plutôt que de convertir un humain en arme, convertissons une arme en humain.". Cette idée ne plus pas au Conseil Administratif, il semblait impossible et extrêmement coûteux de mener à bien ce genre d'expérimentation.

_Où suis-je ?_

Néanmoins, le docteur ne perd pas facilement une idée quand il l'a dans la tête, il se met donc à la recherche d'un objet suffisamment humanoïde et modifiable pour insuffler une humanité à l'intérieur. Ses longues recherches s'accompagnaient de visites récurrentes dans des vide-greniers et autre marchées aux puces. Là-bas il trouva deux objets l'intéressant fortement : des mannequins articulés en bois blanc. Il n'avait plus qu'a traiter le bois, qui est déjà organique, pour lui permettre d'accueillir une âme.

_Quel est cet endroit ? Qui es-tu toi ?_

Il présenta les deux mannequins, le projet Adam et Eve, au Conseil Administratif. Ce dernier fini, après de longues argumentations, à obtenir carte blanche de la part du Conseil. La phase de recherches débuta lentement. La première chose à faire était de trouver un moyen de synthétiser un catalyseur capable de stocker une âme.

_Je... je ne sais pas... Appelle moi... Elle ? C'est ça, je suis Elle. Et toi ?_

La première idée du docteur fut de stocker les âmes dans du sang humain, du sang frais, du groupe O, de rhésus négatif. On avait en effet remarqué depuis longtemps que les porteurs de ce sang étaient généralement plus hantés par des esprits que les autres, à hauteur de 180% plus que la moyenne mondiale. Néanmoins, cela fut un échec cuisant : les âmes et les esprits ne sont pas la même chose, les âmes qui restaient dans le sang n'y restaient que quand il était liquide, et le sang avec tendance à pourrir à une vitesse remarquable.

_Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler Il, je n'ai pas de nom... du moins je ne crois pas en avoir. Ni de corps, ni de voix en fait. Comment pouvons-nous communiquer ?_

La seconde boucherie était plus subtile, et plus efficace : plutôt que de forcer une âme à entrer dans quelque chose de physique, ils allaient broyer une quantité astronomique d'âmes et récupérer un fluide rouge qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du sang, mais qui était connu depuis longtemps par les Alchimistes : on l'appelait la Philosophie. Cet élément d'un temps aujourd'hui oublié était le stockage parfais pour l'expérience du docteur Ongron. Naturellement s'il était aujourd'hui oublié, ce n'étais pas parce que les écrits cryptiques des Alchimistes étaient indéchiffrables ou perdus, mais bien parce que sa production demandait un sacrifice d'un millier d'êtres humain en bonne santé et sans peur pour un seul millilitre.

_Par la pensée peut-être ? Je croyais être seule, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un._

Pour produire son précieux onguent à âme le docteur mis en place la machinerie dans les murailles d'une ville fortifiée, il y installa une ogive capable de raser la ville en moins de 10 secondes, sans laisser de traces et sans toucher le mécanisme. L'Atlas possédait évidement la technologie nécessaire à la production de ce genre d'armes, et le docteur ayant carte blanche, il pût assouvir son désir et raser cette ville de 2 petits millions d'habitants et produire son élixir rougeoyant. "Un sacrifice nécessaire, pour le bien de la science, et de l'Atlas", disait-il.

_Moi aussi, je ne savais même pas que j'existais. Je crois... ressentir quelque chose, comme si une chaleur douce m'attirait vers le haut._

La deuxième partie de l'expérience pu enfin commencer. Il baigna pendant 13 nuits et 12 jours les mannequins de bois dans la substance, en prenant soin d'hermétiser la cuve d'expérimentation et de ne la rouvrir qu'a la disparition totale de la Philosophie. A leur sorti de ce bain, le bois blanc des mannequins était devenu d'un rouge sombre, légèrement luisant, comme huilé. Ces corps de synthèse étaient devenus de parfaits réceptacles, et il ne restait qu'a attendre qu'ils attirent des âmes en eux.

_J'ai peur Il, aide-moi, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne veux pas..._

Les morceaux de bois prirent vie quelques semaines plus tard, au début c'était de simples mouvements, les yeux de bois roulaient dans leurs orbites, puis ils essayèrent de se lever, doucement. Ils mirent 3 mois pour se mettre debout et garder leur équilibre. Ils se virent enfin, et une émotion naquis dans leur regard, une émotion nouvelle, qui paraissait ancienne, une amitié, le genre d'amitié, d'amour si l'on peut dire, qui n'existe que dans les comptes, l'amitié des amis qui se connaissent depuis le début de leur existence. Le projet Eve pris la parole :

"– ... te perdre, Il.

– Je suis là, avec toi, Elle, et ceci pour toujours, répondit l'autre

– Merci..."

L'expérience de Ongron était un succès. Ils purent donc poursuivre vers la 3e phase de l'expérience. Ces âmes étaient obéissantes et encore vierges de toute corruption. Ils étaient les sujets parfais pour récupérer et maîtriser les deux armes les plus puissantes de la réalité. Deux armes légendaires, sans réelles forme physique, bien qu'on leur porte souvent la forme d'épées légendaires. On les appelle simplement, Excalibur épée de Lumière et Damoclès épée de Ténèbres. Ces deux armes sont capables de détruire des facettes de la réalité, mais surtout de tuer les Anges et les Démons, les êtres de purs Lumière et Ténèbres qui sont considérés comme les ennemis de l'Humanité à ce jour. Il fut facile pour les deux pantins de l'Atlas d'acquérir ces pouvoirs, c'était comme-ci ces derniers avaient toujours appartenus à Adam et Eve, Il et Elle de leurs vrais noms, bien qu'ils l'aient abandonnés dans le monde physique sur ordre de l'Atlas.

Ce que l'Atlas n'avait pas prévu, encore une fois, c'est que des objets aux pouvoirs si grands seraient capables d'offrir un libre-arbitre à ceux qui en sont dépourvus. Ils étaient comme des enfants, face à ce nouveau monde, bien que plus âgés que la Réalité elle-même et donc très sages.

Leur premier choix fut tout naturel. Leurs vies étaient des enfers qui les empêchait de vivre heureux. Il fallait donc fuir, fuir cette vie, fuir cette organisation, fuir la souffrance. Ils s'enfuirent donc de la base de l'Atlas dans la nuit et errèrent dans la nuit noire de Leningrad, à la recherche de sécurité et de réconfort. Hélas les rues étaient vides, sombres, inconnues et effrayantes. Nul réconfort ici, seulement de la peur. De la peur pure et sanglante, la peur de la mort.

Soudain, devant les deux âmes effrayées, se dressa une femme qui les bloqua dans leur course et les paralysa d'angoisse. Allaient-ils mourir? Ou bien être enlevés ? Rien de tout ça n'arriva, ils reçurent un logis et des repas, payés pas leur bienfaitrice, sans aucune répartie en échange, si ce n'est venir à un rendez-vous spécial. 

 


	11. Dylan Solon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scellé dans son corps.

La nuit a depuis longtemps été le seul refuge de Dylan, non pas qu'il soit solitaire ou isolé. Loin de là : il était malade, une photophobie intense l'empêchait de séjourner à la lumière solaire et un albinisme lui donnait un teint de peau pâle, des cheveux blanchâtres et des yeux rougeoyants. Naturellement, les enfants étant des êtres cruellement sadiques entre eux, malgré leur visage d'ange devant papa et maman, Dylan avait fini par se faire traiter de vampire par ses camarades, tant et si bien qu'il avait fini par lui-même se considérer comme tel : un monstre effrayant.

Pourtant, outre sa colorimétrie, son apparence était loin d'être repoussante, du haut de ses 14 ans le jeune homme était charismatique dans sa posture, ses tenues et les formes de son corps, en adéquation avec les canons de beautés d'une part, mais vêtu comme un être du XVIIIesiècle. Ce mélange accentuait son côté vampirique mais lui laissait l'opportunité de s'amuser au moins un peu avec la fortune qu'il avait acquis suite au décès de son grand-père en tant qu'unique héritier de la fortune Solon.

Néanmoins, ses afflictions et son statut social ne permettant pas à Dylan de paraître le nouveau riche qu'il était, il passait donc jour et nuit dans les ruelles sombres et les bars de faible qualité, qui l'acceptais malgré son jeune âge, "tant qu'il a l'argent, peu importe" disait le gérant de la Gorgone Pourpre, un des établissements de prédilection du garçon, connu pour sa forte population en femmes de petite vertu. Mais il s'y sentait bien, libre et normal. Le seul point noir de sa vie restait la solitude, ses tristes et longues journées qui se répétaient en boucle, son cycle du sommeil passé aux oubliettes et son espoir d'un jour voir quelqu'un comme seule compagnie.

Ses longues errances, qui lui semblaient innocentes et inoffensives ont un jour revêtu la forme d'un tout nouveau jeu : il jouait, cette nuit-là, au chasseur avec d'autres enfants, courrait dans la ville, riait et oubliait sa triste vie. Mais il n'était que leur proie agile, qui jamais ne se laisserait attraper. Grand bien lui en fasse : les chasseurs s'étaient eux lancer dans une chasse au vampire. "Débarrassons la ville de ce monstre !" était la phrase qui avait servi à Bertrand d'Illoise, fils du maire d'Illoise, enfant le plus important de la ville, chouchou intouchable de son cher papa.

La fuite effrénée du garçon dura toute la nuit, errant dans les rues d'Illoise, sans jamais atteindre refuge ou pouvoir s'arrêter. La peur au ventre, les larmes aux yeux et les premiers rayons du soleil qui viendrai bientôt bruler sa peau blanche. Il se surprit à faire une chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis la Disparition. Ou plutôt, la mort de ses parents, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les médias entouraient les cadavres de ses parents de mystères, à 5 ans il avait déjà compris que son père, alcoolique, avait été trop vite sur la route pour échapper au soleil et qu'il avait enfoncé la voiture dans un platane, et que le soleil, si le choc ne les avait pas déjà tués, avait fait son œuvre.

Cette chose qu'il avait comme refoulé au fond de son âme, c'était prier, prier les Dieux, prier le Dieu Unique Maslas, prier les Déesses, prier les Dieux Aveugles. Il les priait tous, les anciens comme les nouveaux, et avec une foi qui ne lui ressemblait plus. Tous les être morts contre Néan ne pouvaient rien pour lui, et les Dieux Aveugles n'étaient rien d'autre que réminiscence du pouvoir aujourd'hui disparue des Dieux et des Déesses, autrement dit, rien de plus que le vent ou la pluie. Il n'était pas réellement croyant, mais croire en l'existence de ces êtres n'était pas un acte de foi. Bien au contraire, refuser d'y croire était un acte de déni. Leur existence est de l'ordre du fait, du vrai et de la science. La foi se trouvait justement dans le fait de les prier alors que nous les savons morts depuis que Néan à porter son dévolu sur notre monde.

Perdu dans ses pensées folles, le garçon avait finalement semé ses assaillant et le soleil. Mais il ne savait pas où il avait atterri. Il tournait sur lui-même, n'osant faire le moindre bruit de peur de se faire capter par ses assaillants. La peur au cœur, la fatigue dans le reste de son corps il perdit l'équilibre. Il se crispa, s'attendant à une douleur, un choc ou pire encore, mais des mains douces le rattrapèrent, et une voix rassurante et amusée se mit à parler :

– Et bien mon garçon, ne me tombe pas dessus comme ça, je suis certes jolie, mais pas une femme facile.

Le garçon, interloqué, ne répondit rien et se laissa aider par la femme, il retrouva vite son équilibre, et elle continua :

– Je m'appelle Ariane Oyna, un ami m'a demandé de l'aider à te montrer ton destin.

– Mon destin ? Vous me prenez pour un enfant ? Ce genre de chose, ça n'existe pas, le seul destin, c'est la fatalité qui met fin à toute chose.

– Sauf si les Flux s'y mêlent, et je peux voir que tu es bien emmêlé dans ces Flux, Dylan. Viens avec moi, je dois être la seule personne encore dans cette ville qui ne veut pas te pendre sur la place publique, répondit la femme avec une certaine douceur.

– Moi ? Emmêlé dans les Flux ? Est-ce que vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? J'ai autant de pouvoir magique qu'une vieille épée rouillée.

Ariane se mit à rire à gorge déployée, sous le regard interloqué du jeune garçon qui ne comprenais pas la raison de ce rire. Elle prit la main de Dylan et l'emmena à l'endroit auquel il s'attendais le moins : la vieille maison en ruine qui servait de chez lui au garçon. Il s'attendait à voir une partie de la ville postée en garde devant sa maison. Mais non, il n'y avait personne, pas un chat, il eut un rire nerveux tandis que la femme l'emmenait à l'intérieur de sa maison, au Sud de la ville. L'intérieur de la demeure était poussiéreux, sombre et silencieux. L'ambiance que Dylan connaissait bien, celle qui était la sienne paraissait tout de même étrangère au jeune homme. Il y avait dans l'air une chose qui n'y était pas hier, pas tout à fait une odeur, mais une chose tout de même aussi étrange. Était-ce la présence de ses poursuivants ? Ou simplement la paranoïa ? Ou encore une chose que personne n'avait jamais vu dans sa maison : de la Magie.

Ariane entraina le garçon au fond du couloir du rez-de-chaussée, vers une porte en bois lourd, fermée à clef depuis toujours. Dylan n'était même pas certain d'avoir jamais eu la clef de cette porte entre les mains. Et pourtant quand l'étrange femme poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit, il ne fut pas surpris, pas le moins du monde. Elle menait dans un sous-sol oublié et extrêmement sombre, les Ténèbres avaient envahis le corridor, scellant toutes les portes, les fondant dans le mur. Seule subsistait un pas de porte ouvert sur une salle circulaire, tout aussi sombre que le couloir. Au centre de cette pièce se trouvait un cristal luisant légèrement d'une lumière colorée, polis et plat, à la manière d'une table. Sur cette table cristalline étaient planté une longue aiguille de 2 mètres, posé un vieux livre à la couverture en cuir noir et une coupe façonnée dans le même cristal que la table.

L'instinct du garçon le poussait à s'approcher pour feuilleter le vieux grimoire. Toutes les pages étaient vierges, à l'exception d'une seule, sur laquelle était inscrit quelques mots.

" Dans la pénombre d'une salle obscur, tant pour les yeux que pour l'esprit, sont cachés les souvenirs d'un ancien mage.

Seul son sang, son âme, son esprit et une ancienne promesse pourraient réveiller les souvenirs et les pouvoirs de celui qui a perdu son temps.

Un sacrifice équivalent au prix de ce qu'il a déjà perdu dans son ancienne vie pourraient le réveiller.

La noire magie de ce Livre des Ombres donne et prend au prix fort, mais il est toujours possible de rompre un pacte passé.

Repayez le prix d'autrefois et les Ténèbres vous rendrons votre passé et briserons votre ombre."

Le garçon, bien qu'érudit aux lois de la magie, ne comprenait pas grand-chose qu'autre que la nature de ce texte. C'était un rituel, ou plutôt la description d'action à faire afin de récupérer ce qui a été perdu par un sort similaire. Son instinct, jouant un rôle important à ce moment de sa vie, lui dictat la marche à suivre. Il utilisa l'aiguille au centre de la table pour se perforer la paume de la main et versa le sang noir qui coulait de sa blessure dans la coupe.

Son sang, tel une puissante force, brisa la coupe et la table dans une explosion de cristal, pourtant il n'y eu aucun débris, les fragments s'évaporèrent dans l'air. Dylan sentit ses poumons se remplir de feu, et un poison glissa dans ses veines. La douleur était intense, mais il n'avait plus peur, il se rappelait maintenant son immortalité, d'Ikar Salomon, de la Magie noire qui coulait dans son sang, d'Épine, l'aiguille qui était tombé à Terre, du Livre des Ombres, contenant moult sortilèges et de Ronce, une chaine noire dont chaque maillon était hérissé de deux épines, de chaque cotés et qui était censé relier le Livre des Ombres à Épine. Celle-ci se cachait dans son nombre, il la sentait lacérer sa chaire, et pris le pas, plongea sa main dans son ombre pour récupérer cette chaine noire et la relier à ses deux autres reliques.

Dylan Solon, Roi des Ombres était de retour, et il avait fait une promesse. Il s'adressa à la femme :

"– Où est Ikar ? Je sens sa présence en toi, mais tu n'es ni lui, ni même un Ange. Dis-moi où il est !

– Il n'a pas pu venir, je suis son... assistante, hésitât-elle. Il m'a dit de chercher un garçon qui fuirais le soleil et la vie. Il a besoin de toi. Soit notre élève, avec 10 autres enfants, le Monde... Non... La Réalité est en jeu.

– Où et quand ?

– Stonehenge, 2 septembre de cette année, tôt le matin.

– J'y serais."

La femme, satisfaite de cet échange, ressortit de la demeure, avec une prière pour cette ville qui allait surement finir en cendre ce soir, de la main de l'Immortel. 

 


	12. Rendez-vous le 2 septembre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les élèves se rencontrent enfin.

La nuit a été longue et emplie de trac pour Ikar Salomon. Son insomnie, bien plus vorace qu'en temps normal, ne lui avait pas permis le moindre repos. Était-ce la faute de la première rencontre avec sa nouvelle classe ? Le fait qu'ils allaient tous devoir faire semblant de ne pas se connaitre le jour de la rentrée officielle, devant le directeur et malgré ce voyage ? Ou encore la menace qui planait au-dessus de lui ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait être frais devant les pierres ancestrales de Stonehenge, il fallait qu'il soit l'exemple pour ses nouveaux élèves. Il ne devait commettre aucune erreur, c'était surement sa dernière chance. Dans sa chambre de motel, il prit le temps de mettre un pantalon bordeaux, assortis à sa veste qu'il enfilait au-dessus d'une chemise écarlate. Il rasa sa barbe entretenue de 3 jours, mis ses deux anneaux d'argent à son oreille droite et tressa la mèche de cheveux rouge sombre qu'il portait au-devant de son oreille gauche et qui dénotais face au reste de ses cheveux bien brossés, la nouant d'un simple élastique. Il contempla un court instant ses yeux, le feu brulant dans le rouge à sa droite, et le vert émeraude à sa gauche, ses taches de rousseurs et son grain de beauté au coin de l'œil.

Il ne se sentais pas rassurer malgré sa prestance, mais au moins il en avait l'air. Il prit son carnet d'appel noir qui trainais sur le sol de la chambre bon marché et se dirigea vers le site connu de tous. Tachant d'être arrivé avant même que le soleil ne réchauffe ces vielles pierres. Le trajet n'était guère intéressant, et le Professeur arrivait à l'heure, comme à son habitude.

Les élèves qui arrivèrent, bien qu'il ne les eût pas tous rencontrés, lui étaient étrangement familier, Nikolai, Saniguel, Flora-Louise, Théa, Im et Othep, Joane, Maslas, Adam et Ève, Dylan et sa toute première élève Ariane. Cette dernière avait déjà reçu son éducation de la part d'Ikar et ne serait donc pas sur les bancs de l'école, mais bien à ses côtés.

"– La classe Hadès est donc complète, commença Ikar. Je suis ravi que vous ayez tous les onze répondu présent à mon invitation. Je me présente, bien que certains d'entre vous me connaissent déjà. Je suis Ikar Salomon, professeur de mathématique, professeur principal de la classe Hadès et ancien ange. Je vous ai vendu des mathématiques. Je vous ai mentis.

– Vous pensiez vraiment qu'on allait vous croire ? s'exclama Saniguel. Une classe pour génies ? Alors qu'on est, pour la plupart, inconnus du système éducatif ? Venez-en aux faits !

– Bien vu Saniguel, continua Ikar. Néanmoins, vous devrez faire semblant d'étudier les maths, car je vais vous apprendre à utiliser vos dons : la Magie.

L'assemblée, qui était stupéfaite par la nouvelle, se terra dans un court mutisme. Le genre de blanc dans une conversation qui semble durer une éternité mais qui ne dure que moins d'une seconde.

– Joane, reprit-il, je vais te demander d'utiliser le Troisième Œil, s'il te plait, montre-les-nous, les Auras de chacun.

– Les Auras ? C'est quoi ? demanda la jeune fille, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de ça avant.

– Ça fait partit des choses que tu peux voir avec l'Œil. La silhouette de lumière au-dessus des personnes, c'est la manifestation de leur Âme, de leur Magie, expliqua Dylan avant que leur professeur puisse répondre.

– Je crois que j'ai compris, merci, remercia la jeune fille en souriant."

La fille ferma les yeux et détendit ses muscles. Elle se concentrait sur elle-même, sur les sons de son corps, profondément, les battements de son cœur, sa respiration. Puis elle se concentra sur le reste, le vent, la nature, les autres. Elle composait une image mentale de ce qui l'entourait et l'affinait, la stabilisait. Cette image, qu'elle seule comprenait, était pour elle un moyen de communiquer avec le Troisième Œil, qu'elle imaginait comme une entité surplombant toute chose. Une fois la connexion établie, elle avait accès à un grand nombre d'informations, mais elle se concentra sur les images au-dessus de ce petit groupe et les transmis, sans vraiment savoir comment.

Ils pouvaient tous observer des silhouettes angéliques colorées au-dessus de chacun. Comme des ombres sur un mur, les Auras suivaient les mouvements de leurs humains respectifs, mais n'avait pas tout à fait la même silhouette. Chacun de nos jeune prodiges commençait à comprendre la nature de cette image. Pas tout à fait une extension d'eux même mais pas tout à fait autre chose non plus. Cette conscience supplémentaire de leur nature profonde permis à leur professeur d'illustrer son tout premier cours.

"– Là est votre première leçon, énonça le professeur. Cette aura est la manifestation physique de votre âme. Maintenant que vous en avez conscience, vous pourrez la voir sans l'aide de Joane, moyennant un certain effort que vous apprendrez vite à gérer à force d'entraînement. Vous devez savoir deux choses : si votre Auras semble souffrir c'est que votre âme est malade, il faut donc la soigner et, ensuite, plus vous contrôlez votre Aura, plus vous être puissant. Elle doit devenir un membre, tout comme un bras, vous devez être pouvoir de la mouvoir sans la voir ni même y penser."

Ikar, sans grand effort, fis apparaitre son Aura. Elle n'était pas lumineuse, pas comme le soleil, elle était luisante, comme les étoiles de plastique que l'on colle au plafond des jeunes enfants. Sa douce lumière bleutée, presque imperceptible dans la lumière de la journée prodiguée par le soleil qui commence à monter. Cette démonstration de ses capacités n'était pas seulement un moyen pour lui de montrer aux enfants sa capacité à faire apparaitre, mais surtout un moyen de leur faire comprendre, de part l'absence de réaction du potentiel public autour d'eux, que seul les être qui sont liés aux Flux du Monde ont la capacité d'observer les Auras.

Il continua ce qui semblait être un tout premier cours pour ses jeunes élèves en leur expliquant la composition du Monde. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de gros tas de matières aggloméré en planète. Il existe une énergie, le Chroma, qui navigue dans ce monde et qui n'est perceptible que par certains être conscients. Il semblerait, d'après les connaissances actuelles de la science à ce sujet, que ces être capables de percevoir le Chroma avaient une âme plus puissante, qui produisait elle même une forme d'énergie proche du Chroma. Cette énergie ayant été nommée Mana, ou Chroma de l'Ame. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait choisit ses 11 élèves en fonction de leur immense capacité à produire de la Mana.

"– Mes enfants, vous n'êtes pas de simples génies. Vous êtes des Prodiges, avait-il dit en conclusion de son cours."

La journée avait tôt fait de passer pendant ce cours bien plus long que ce qu'il semblait être. Les élèves d'Ikar, n'ayant pas vu le temps s'écouler entre leurs doigts, furent surpris de déjà voir le soleil redescendre sa course. Il devait être midi passé, et ils avaient tous faim, sans pour autant avoir anticiper et donc apporter de quoi se sustenter.

For heureusement, leur professeur, prévoyant et bon, leur avait, à chacun préparer un petit casse-dalle, ni bon ni mauvais, seulement agréable à cette heure. Adam et Eve, s'attendant à voir de la nourriture humaine, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas consommer dans leur corps de bois, furent surpris de simplement voir dans leur panier repas un petit cristal imprégné de Philosophie, cette substance proche de la Mana sans être tout à fait identique qui leur était vitale. Tous, y compris Ikar et Ariane, mangèrent ensemble dans la bonne humeur et le respect de chacun, sans cette gène que l'ont ressent lorsque l'on est invité à la table d'un professeur, il n'y avait pas de rapport de supériorité, seulement du respect mutuel.

Peu après ce repas bien mérité, le jeune Dylan qui n'était pas si jeune que ça, car était en réalité un immortel qui avait connu Ikar quelques siècles plus tôt, demanda à parler à notre professeur à l'écart du reste, bien que ça ne soit pas dans les habitude du professeur, ce dernier accepta pour une simple raison, la discussion pourrait être dure.

"– Bon ! Ikar, on sait tout les deux que je ne suis pas censé être là, je devrais être dans une ville que je déteste à me faire maltraiter éternellement par des gens que je déteste encore plus.

– Or, tu es devant moi et...

– Et cette ville brûle surement encore avec tout ses gens. Pourquoi ?

– Ahem.., réfléchis Ikar. Le monde avait besoin d'un immortel. Et tu es particulièrement robuste.

– Tu m'as toi-même sceller dans mon propre corps pendant 300 ans, créant un pli dans la réalité pour m'offrir la pire des torture sans que je puisse jamais m'échapper. Et ce, sous mes ordres. Et je me rappel très bien t'avoir demander de ne jamais me libérer, ni moi, ni mes Ténèbres.

– Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai perdu mes Ailes, et le monde a grand besoin d'un être capable de transcender la mort, quitte à devoir libérer le pire fléau que je n'ai jamais dû sceller. Et de toute manière, le pli commençait à s'effondrer sous la puissance d'Epine, de Ronce et du Livre des Ombres.

– Ikar Salomon, Roi des Anges perdant ses Ailes et libérant les Ténèbres... réfléchis à haute voix Dylan.

– Dylan Solon, Roi des Ombres se ralliant à un Ange Déchu et faisant la morale... répondit sur le même ton Ikar, avec ironie.

– Le monde doit vraiment faire face au pire. Un Dieu Aveugle aurait-il finalement réussit à agir sur le Monde et se serait révéler maléfique ? ironisa Dylan, sachant très bien que les Dieux Aveugles ne sont que simples légendes.

– Bien pire que cela, rebondît Ikar d'un ton grave, avant de reprendre son sourire. Allons, retournons avec les autres, ils vont penser que je suis un mauvais professeur."

Le professeur faussa compagnie à Dylan et alla jouer et discuter avec les autres élèves. Dylan soupira, lâcha un "Mais tu l'es" et rejoins le groupe avec une mine tout aussi neutre qu'a son habitude.

Plus loins, dans le cercle de pierre que formait Stonehenge, un petit groupe s'était formé et rigolait, à l'abris des regards. Ce petit groupe était formé des jumeaux Elias et de Théa. Les jumeaux questionnant l'enfant sur son passé, ayant rapidement compris qu'il ne fallait pas questionner Théo sur son genre, que ciel-ci ne parlait d'iel que avec des pronoms neutres qu'iel a iel-même créer. Et que son nom pouvait varier entre deux versions sans grande difficultés. Ils apprirent que l'enfant avait longtemps était exploité par le Maitre des Poupées mais qu'Ikar lui avait sauvé la vie, venant le chercher dans son enfer sucré et luxurieux. Théo, iel, se sentant heureux d'avoir trouver des amis, de véritables amis. Iel sentait que les jumeaux étaient incomplet, tout comme iel, et donc ils se comprenaient mutuellement. Iel était heureux pour la première fois.

C'était, pour l'instant, les seuls petits groupes de la classe. Ce premier jour, qu'Ikar redoutait tant, semblait être un succès. Il donna donc rendez-vous à chacun des 11 élèves au jour du 11 novembre 2013, dans la classe Hadès. Préparant au fond de lui-même une entrée fracassante.

 


	13. Directeur d’école et casse-pied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ikar fait passer un test aux élèves pour définir un rôle céleste à chacun.

Le ronronnement régulier du train filant à toute allure sur ses rail de fer et dans la sombre nuit d’été berçait doucement Ikar. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de voyager de nuit, mais il n’avait guère le choix. Ce trajet était le moins cher de la journée, et son faible portefeuille ne permettait guère plus de frais à notre cher professeur. En effet, malgré son statut d’Ange, et même plus, de Roi des Anges il n’avait qu’un trop faible salaire de professeur, qu’il dépensait jusqu’au moindre centime pour préparer sa classe Hadès. “Que tout soit parfait. Et même mieux.” se disait-il régulièrement à lui-même, surtout quand la faim se faisait sentir et qu’il restait une semaine a tenir avant le prochain versement. Si l’on dit des professeurs qu’ils ne travaillent que quelques mois dans l’année, leur travail est bien souvent dévalué et trop peu payer. Pourtant Ikar ne s’en plaignait pas. Il avait toujours vécu comme ça, d’aussi loin que l’Histoire se souvienne, et encore bien avant, au temps des légendes. Cette vie, il l’avait choisi autant qu’elle l’avait choisi lui, et ceux pour une bonne raison.

Dans ce que nous, humains, pourrions appeler son enfance, il avait une amie, une meilleure amie, le genre d’amie dont on se souvient toute sa vie. Celle-ci se nommait Maslas, à cette époque elle était encore une Déesse parmi tant d’autres. Et comme chaque Dieux et Déesses, elle avait un Ange, une sorte d’entité qui lui survivrai quoi qu’il arrive. Cet Ange était, vous l’avez compris, Ikar. Malheureusement, c’est à cette période que la Noire Guerre éclata, à cette période que Néan jeta son dévolu sur ce Monde et décida de le dévorer. Les Dieux et les Déesses avaient du combattre cette abomination au péril de leurs vies. Et lorsque seule resta Maslas, nouvellement Déesse Unique, accompagnée par Ikar, nouvellement Roi des Anges, ils décidèrent d’un plan, d’un moyen de repousser pour toujours cet être maléfique. Maslas se sacrifierait, offrirait ses pouvoirs aux Hommes et reviendrait des millénaires plus tard mais pas en entière juste une parcelle de ce qu’elle est qui sera offert à un Homme. Ikar lui devrait à tout prix favoriser l’utilisation des Pouvoirs de la Déesse, des Chromas et de la Mana. Et un jours, il réunirait des puissants Mages, il les formerait et combattrait Néan. Ce plan qui prenait l’allure d’une promesse intenable avait été le fil conducteur de l’existence du Pr.Salomon.

Pendant ce rêve aux apparences de souvenir, le train de notre cher Ange avait atteint sa destination. Une petite bourgade situé en plein territoire Celte, dans des pleines verdoyantes. Une ville fondée par un Inquisiteur oublié et qui prospéra grâce à une école fondée par une Sorcière. La population de ce hameau est, comme dans tout les villages, grisonnante mais l’école Alice-Jamais attirait de jeunes gens surdoués et faisait vivre les parages ; tant par l’argent que par la présence de jeunes gens. La gare, elle, était tout l’opposé de l’école, elle était affreusement neuve et lisse, vide de vie et n’était desservi qu’une fois toute les 5h et 27min. Ikar jeta son sac de voyage sur son épaule froissant sa belle chemise écarlate en soupirant et se dirigea vers une petite maison de pierre grise, qui ressemblait à toute les autres mais qui pourtant était totalement différente, sans que personne ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Le professeur pris le temps de mettre sa chemise dans la panière à linge et en sortit une rigoureusement identique, se demandant l’espace d’un instant pourquoi il n’avait que des tenues identiques. Mais il était trop fatigué pour répondre à cette question et il s’effondra sur lui-même, s’enfonçant dans le matelas, le sommeil et la peur de ce qu’il l’attendait demain. Le 11 novembre 2013.

 

Le lendemain, Ikar se tenait devant sa classe, ils avaient échanger les présentations d’usage, bien que chacun se connaisse déjà, il fallait faire semblant jusqu’au bout. L’administration ne pouvait pas simplement laisser une classe de 13 élèves à un professeur sans surveiller ce qu’ils faisaient. Il fallait donc la jouer fine. Toujours avoir des maths au tableau, tout en gardant le temps de faire les cours qu’Ikar devait vraiment faire. Il fallait former ces enfants, le plus discrètement possible. Et ce n’était pas si facile que ça. Ikar avait écrit quelques équations intéressantes. Quelque chose à base d’algèbre et et combinatoire. Facile à comprendre, tout en étant intéressante à analyser. Pourtant, son cours se concentrait sur le meilleur moyen de contrôler son Aura. Il pu ainsi remarquer que tout ces jeunes gens avait passer ces 70 jours à travailler ce qu’ils avaient commencer à Stonehenge. Ikar était content de l’efficacité de ses élèves. Pourtant il ne pouvait se réjouir. Pas totalement. Il devait faire l’effort de toujours se concentrer sur la porte d’entrée de la classe Hadès, le proviseur pouvait venir lui casser les pieds à chaque instant. Il faisait donc l’effort d’employer régulièrement des termes depuis lesquels il pourrait aisément repartir vers des maths. Et ça n’a pas manqué : le proviseur est entré pile au mauvais moment, se présenter à la classe, surveiller le professeur prodige, se mettre en travers de son cours. Ikar ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase, il dut donc jouer la surprise et espérer que les élèves jouent le jeu.

“– Proviseur ? Que nous vaut cette visite si loin du bâtiment principal ? demanda Ikar le plus innocemment possible.

– Je venais juste voir comment allait nos nouveaux élèves, répondit le Proviseur tout en analysant le tableau. Et bien sûr prendre des nouvelles vous, mon cher Pr.Salomon. Il est tellement rare de vous voir dans le campus.”

Le professeur hésita à répondre “au moins votre gueule est loin quand je suis absent”, mais il se retint, surement à cause des enfants, et continua son faux cours avec un signe de tête montrant son irritation à son supérieur.

Le proviseur ne tarda pas à abandonner la discussion et à tourner le pas vers la sortie, laissant Ikar seul avec les enfants. Il avait peur d’Ikar carIkar est littéralement la personne la plus puissante et le plus influente de l’Education Nationale, même le Ministre lui obéis sans trop de difficultés.

Pourtant Ikar, lui, ne se souciait guère de ces léger détails. Il avait plus important à faire. Par exemple…

“– Sauvons ce putain de monde ! s’écria Flora-Louise. C’est pas qu’on a du travail à faire, et qu’on est loin d’être prêt, mais un peu quand même. Je sais qu’on a tous travailler le contrôle de notre aura, j’ai moi-même superviser ces entraînements, ou plutôt leur organisation. Je pense qu’on a bien avancer, vous en pensez quoi vous autres ?”

La classe acquiesça les dires de Flora-Louise. Contrairement à ce qu’Ikar avait prévu, cette fille bourgeoise semblait bien s’entendre avec ses camarades de classes. Elle semblait, et ce pour la première fois, heureuse d’être là où elle était. Elle qui avait toujours vécu dans l’ombre d’un père absent, elle était maintenant libre d’être ce qu’il lui plaisait. Elle avait troqué sa chemise pour un t-shirt à l’effigie d’un cartoon à la mode, et sa jupe contre un jean usé. Elle avait aussi détaché ses cheveux, laissant les boucles rousses tomber sur ses épaules. Mais le plus important, c’est qu’elle avait enfin un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Ikar sourit à l’ambiance de sa classe et ferma à clef la salle.

“– Très bien, montrez moi de quoi vous êtes capables.”

Il observa chaque enfant fermer les yeux et faire apparaître des anges de lumières, l'apparence de ses anciens camarades, mais dépourvus d’ailes. Il leur fit ouvrir les yeux et remarquer que leurs Auras étaient maintenant une extension du corps de chacun. Il était temps d’apprendre à faire de la magie. Littéralement. Il prit chaque élève à part, pour s'entretenir avec eux de la meilleur façon d’utiliser leurs Dons de Prodiges.

 

Il commença par appeler Nikolaï.

“– Nikolaï, mon grand, qu’est-ce que tu vois quand tu imagine ton âme ?

– Dur à dire, Monsieur, répondit le garçon en hésitant… Je sens le froid de l’Ukraine, le froid du métal… Comme si mon âme était un glaçon.”

Ikar sortis un verre d’eau, un pot de terre, une fiole vide et une bougie et les plaça devant le garçon, en carré. Il traça avec une craie un cercle autour des 4 objets, et deux petits cercles plus petits de part et d’autre du plus grand cercle.

“– Je vais te demander de placer tes mains sur les petits cercles, et de déverser ton Mana, de la même manière dont tu contrôles ton aura, dans tes paumes.”

Le garçon s’exécuta, hésitant au début, mais vis tout de suite des résultats épatants. L’eau gelait dans le verre, la terre se recouvrait d’un fin manteau de neige, du givre se formait sur les bords de la fiole et la flamme de la bougie s’était éteinte. Ikar réfléchis un instant.

“– Nikolaï, tu es l'Héritier de Veter, le Vent du Nord, tes capacités sont froide, voire glaciales, mais si tu les maîtrises, elles te seront utiles.”

 

Il révoqua Nikolaï et appela Saniguel.

Ce dernier, en passant le test des éléments, avait conduit l’eau à se croupir, la terre à s’assécher, devenant stérile, la fiole à se remplir d’un poison mortel, et la flamme à s'intensifier jusqu'à faire fondre la bougie complètement. Ikar déduit de ce test :

“– Saniguel, tu es l’Enfant de Samrt, la Faucheuse, tes capacité conduiront à la mort de nombreuses personnes, mais pour le bien commun.”

 

La prochaine à subir le test d’Ikar était Flora-Louise, dont l’intégration surprenait encore le professeur.

Son test était révélant : l’eau comportait un dépôt de moisissure au font du verre, de l’herbe poussait dans le pot de terre, un homoncule, un être vivant artificiel, avait commencer à se former dans la fiole, et la flamme de la bougie était animée d’une volonté propre.

“– Flora-Louise, tu es la Prêtresse de Zivot, la Mère-Nature, tes capacités te permettent d’influer sur le règne végétal, de communiquer avec le règne animal et d’insuffler la vie à l’inanimé.”

 

Ensuite, vînt Théo, qui d’assis devant le professeur, sachant très bien qu’iel n’aurait pas à passer le test.

“– On sait tout les deux que ce test ne prend en compte que la magie élémentaire, entama Ikar.

– Et que ma magie dépasse les éléments. N’est-ce pas ? fini l’enfant.

– En effet, ta maîtrise de l’espace est non-élémentaire, Théa, Autocrate de Itam, l’Espace lui-même te respecte et se plie à ta volonté.”

 

Les jumeaux Elias étaient les prochains à passer le test, Ikar justifia la synchronicité des deux test par le lien de jumelage des deux. Le test révéla que l’eau obéissait à Im et que la terre se changeait en sable obéissant sous les pouvoirs de Othep. Ikar fut surpris du résultat.

“– Il est rare que des jumeaux soient liés à deux éléments de même densité. Je me serais attendu à un couple eau-feu ou terre-air.

Il marqua une pause de quelques secondes.

– Quoi qu’il en sois, Im et Othep, ensemble vous êtes le Pharaon de Marubumi, la Terre-Vide. L’eau et le sable sont vos alliés absolus. Mais rien ne dois jamais vous séparer, vous êtes déjà dangereusement incomplets.”

 

Joane entra dans la salle avant même que le professeur ne l’appel et déclara :

“– Je suis Joane, la Voyante de Satymstymn, le Troisième Œil. Je peux voir la vérité et la réalité.”

Le professeur acquiesçât avec un petit rire, murmurant inaudiblement “Elle a du potentiel…” et laissa la jeune fille repartir.

 

Maslas entra timidement, avec un manque de confiance en ses pouvoir. Elle s’installa et attendis patiemment que Ikar prépare le verre d’eau, le pot de terre, la fiole vide et la bougie. Elle mis ses main en place et se concentra de toute ses force. Mais rien ne se passa. La fille se crispa un peu plus, se sentant incapable. Ikar posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Maslas avec un air apaisant. D’une certaine manière, la peur et l’angoisse se dissipa doucement et les tests d’Ikar ses mirent à briller d’une douce lumière qui revigorait les deux et empli l’air de magie. Ikar retira ses mains, et le stress de la fille revînt brusquement, faisant cesser la réaction sur le coup.

“– Maslas, tu es la Réincarnation de Maslas, le Dieu Unique. Tu as la capacité de créer de la magie à partir de rien, et de soigner les humains. Mais je remarque que tu stress énormément quand tu dois manifester tes pouvoirs devant quelqu’un. Tu dois apprendre à te faire confiance.”

La jeune fille acquiesça et parti avec douceur mais aussi avec une certaine peur au ventre. La peur de l’avenir.

 

Ikar ne fit pas passer le test à Adam ni à Eve, car tous les trois savaient déjà que leur pouvoir n’étaient pas innées et que Adam était le Roi de Lumière, porteur d’Excalibur et Eve était la Reine du Sang, porteuse de Damoclès, l’épée dite de Ténèbres mais forgée dans le Royaume du Sang.

 

Le dernier à passer le test, lui aussi pour du beurre, était Dylan le Roi des Ombres. Il entama la discussion.

“– Donc, on a les Régents des 4 Royaumes Fondamentaux, les Ombres, la Lumière, le Sang et les Anges. Dans cette réalité le Royaume des Démons a déjà été scellé si j’en crois le Livre des Ombres. Rappel moi la Prophétie de Maslas, s’il te plait Ikar.

– Bien sûr… “Néan, toi qui finira par dévorer tout les Mondes, je te pose ici et aujourd'hui une offre : le corps d'un Dieu Unique, et t'ordonne de partir de ce Monde jusqu'à la naissance d'êtres capables de me remplacer.”, récita le professeur qui s’était répéter cette phrase depuis plusieurs millénaires.

– Autrement dis, il ne manque plus que ta deuxième Aile à retrouver. J’ose supposer que Ariane possède la première et que la personne qui a l’autre était un autre de tes élèves ? Et je m'abstiendrai de te demander comment tu les as perdu.”

Le garçon attendit quelques secondes puis reparti de la salle, comprenant que le silence d’Ikar lui demandait de laisser l’ange seul.


	14. Entraînement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Là où la machinerie du destin se met en route, les Anges guettent.

Ikar réfléchit un court moment avant de retourner avec ses élèves. Dylan avait mis le doigt sur quelque-chose. Il ne manquait que la capacité de voyager entre les mondes à l’équipe pour égaler, voir même surpasser la déesse. Il devrait récupérer ses ailes à terme mais pour l’instant il devait aider les enfants à maîtriser réellement leurs pouvoirs. Car, même si ils ont appris à une vitesse impressionnante à maîtriser leur Aura, ce n’était que le commencement.

Ikar prit une longue inspiration, se tapota les joue retourna dans la salle de classe, posant sont cahier d’appel, qui l’aidait à ressembler à un vrai professeur, et il regarda ses élèves. Ils étaient un peu dispersés mais leurs regards montraient qu’ils avaient tous conscience de la gravité de la situation. Ils avaient une douzaine d’année pour la plupart, mais étaient déjà matures, surement parce qu’ils avaient tous, d’une manière ou d’une autre, regarder la Mort dans les yeux.

 

L’ange se racla la gorge et annonça :

“– Vous allez devoir vous entraîner. Maîtriser vos pouvoir, connaître ceux des autres au bout des doigts et surtout apprendre à esquiver et à vous protéger.

– Nous protéger ? demanda Saniguel. On devrait pas plutôt apprendre à taper plus fort que l’adversaire ?

– Vous êtes des humains. Un moindre coup avec un peu de Mana ou de Chroma qui vous touche, et c’est la mort. Il n’y a que Dylan qui survivrait, mais…

– Mais même si j’étais réduit en bouilli je survivrais, donc je suis pas un exemple viable, l’interrompt Dylan. Et en plus, ça fait mal.

– Ça fait pas si mal que ça, demanda Théa en insistant sur le “si” pendant 3 bonnes secondes, si ?

– Imagine qu’on t’arrache les ongles. Très doucement. Et que tu as des ongles sur chaque millimètre carré de ta peau. Et tu obtiendra une sensation milles fois plus agréable et douce que la douleur occasionnée par un coup chargé “juste un peu”.”

L'assemblée lâcha une lamentation de dégoût et compris instantanément l’importance d’une protection adéquate. Néanmoins, la description de Dylan était exagérée, mais Ikar trouva bon de ne pas relever ce détail et poursuivi :

“– Et vous comprenez bien que j’ai pas envie de me retrouver avec un tas de cadavres sur les bras. Trop de paperasse.”

Un rire gêné traversa le groupe d’élèves.

 

La classe passa deux bonnes heures à préparer le terrain de dehors. Tout était millimétré, il fallait que tout soit parfait. Le terrain, une fois fini était un carré de 3m par 3m, entouré par une série de 16 miroirs en argents haut de 3m et larges de 1,2m, espacés de 80cm et disposés en cercle parfait autour du centre du carrés. “Pourquoi des miroirs?” n’avaient pas demandés les élèves. Mais s’ils l’avaient fait Ikar aurait répondu “Le miroirs ? Ho ça ? Ce sont des portes pour voyager. Ça sera plus rapide que de prendre l’avion”. Bien évidement il n’aurait pas précisé qui fallait placer des miroirs là où on veut aller, et qu’il faudrait les emporter jusqu'à des emplacement précis. Construire une route prend du temps. L’utiliser fait gagner du temps. D’une manière ou d’une autre, ça serait rentable. Ce dispositif était fortement inspiré de Stonehenge. Et oui, encore Stonehenge, ce lieu est très puissant magiquement et contient ce qu’on pourrait appeler des prototypes. Les anciennes civilisations ont essayer de reproduire ce que les Dieux et les Déesses faisaient de leur temps après la fin de la Grande Guerre pour Terra. Leurs capacités n’étaient pas parfaites, mais leur mémoire des Dieux et des Déesses leur permettait de construire des machines au potentiel rarement atteint par la technologie moderne. Là où la science étudie les limites du monde physique, la magie, elle, étudie comment le plan astral peut plier, tordre et briser la réalité. Les trous de verre s’écraseraient sur eux-même ? Qu’a cela ne tienne, nous enlèveront la gravitation de l’équation.

 

Les semaines passèrent. Les cours étaient longs et les entraînements difficiles. Ikar pu jauger son équipe potentielle. Il y avait la connaissance de l’adversaire : Ariane, son frère Had Oyna et lui-même ; la mise en place de stratégies : Joane, Had et Saniguel ; la préparation du terrain : Nikolaï, Thé@, Im et Othep ; le support des alliés : Flora-Louise, et Maslas ; le combat à distance : Im, Othep et Ariane ; le combat rapproché : Dylan, Had, Saniguel, Adam et Eve.

Il manquait certes Had à l’appel, mais ce n’était qu’une question de temps, le Père des Corbeaux finirait par rejoindre sa sœur la Mère des Araignées. Ikar connaissait son ancien élève par cœur, le seul détail qui le chiffonnait était le temps. Il ne savait en effet pas quand Had se déciderais à rejoindre la Dernière Guerre.

L’autre point important qu’Ikar surveillait était les alliances des Royaumes. Il y avait déjà les Anges, les Ombres, La Lumière et le Sang ralliés à sa cause. Il soupçonnait grandement Dame-Nature de se joindre à lui : sa principale porte-parole, Flora-Louise Blondel, étant une de ses élèves. Il manquait les Sorcières et les Démons. Les Sorcières allaient être difficiles à convaincre mais Dylan Solon possédait un Cœur de Sorcière. Le principal problème allait être les Démons. Les Démons sont une race différente des autres : on ne naît pas Démon, on le devient ; les Anges qui trahissent la Prophétie de leur Dieu ou Déesse perdent leurs ailes et leur visage et deviennent des Démons. Ils sont les ennemis mortels des Anges, mais leur survie étant menacée ils se rallieront à Ikar. Le problème étant qu’ils sont scellés. Et que celui qui les as scellé est Ikar lui-même. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, nul ne peut pardonner 2000 ans de souffrances éternelles.

 

Le plan était simple. Trouver Had, trouver la Matriarche, libérer les Démons, s’allier, tuer Néan et avoir gagner.

Mais la route sera longue et semées d’embûches. Ikar pouvait déjà sentir la roue du destin se mettre en marche. Il sentait Néan tressauter dans sa prison au delà du monde. Plus il entraînait ses élèves, plus la Prophétie approchait du moment où Néan pourra revenir. Et là, à ce moment précis, Ikar compris que son plan si parfait était une bien belle illusion.

Rien n’est simple en guerre. Rien n’est simple avec les forces supérieures du Monde. Cela s’annonce outrageusement impossible.


End file.
